Moments with HIM
by rynne chan
Summary: Collection of drabbles about asucaga... the drabbles may or may not be romance..
1. BrokenHearted?

Broken-Hearted?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny...^^

AN: This is my contribution for Asucaga Day..^^-yay-...

They met...

They fell in love...

They broke up...

-The End-

Haha JOKE^^

It was 11:00 a.m, Wednesday and my third subject for that day which is History started at 11:30. I was in my apartment getting ready to go to the building where my assigned room was. I wore a pink shirt because Auel and I had an agreement that we will wear pink. Stellar who actually suggested the idea was wearing red since she realized that she no longer have a pink shirt in her closet. After putting my cap on my head, I walked towards my class which was actually a large class.

When I entered the room, I saw Sting sitting on his seat near the door.

"Daddy Sting", that's what I called him.

"Cagalli!", he replied then we had a high five and I went towards my usual seat which happened to be beside Athrun.

"Yow", I greeted him then sat down beside him.

"Oi", he replied. Then I greeted the one on my right who was busy reading her book.

"Hi Miriallia", I said.

"Hello", she replied then Athrun played "Meteor" on his phone.

"Is it loud", he asked.

"No, it's super loud", Miriallia was the one who answered.

"Oh", he said then we both laughed.

"She doesn't like Japanese", I whispered to Athrun but I made it sure that she heard it.

"Ah", he said then we laughed again.

"Yes, I don't like Japanese because I don't understand it but I like anime", she said. Athrun then played another song, "You raise me up" by Lena Park. It is the English version of "Inori".

"ahhhh... I have a quiz in my next subject and I'm not yet done reading this book", she complained.

"You can do it Mir", I replied.

"Ahhhh... Juri and Asagi might not attend this class because they're reviewing", she complained again then I laughed at her childish acts.

"Then go. The teacher's not yet here, you may still leave", I joked and Athrun agreed.

"Yeah there's still time", he said.

"Eeeeeehhh", she said playfully then Juri came together with Asagi. We greeted them and they on the vacant seats beside Miriallia. Meyrin and Coleen was already seating in front of us.

Meyrin returned Athrun's cape that we used in our play a few months ago.

"Thank you", she said and Athrun just nodded. After some minutes the teacher finally arrived.

"Okay, class. You're going to pay now for the tickets I distributed last time. Please give your payments to Natarle", she said.

"I may not watch this", he said pertaining to the movie which was about Philippine-American war.

"Huh? Why is that?", I asked curiously.

"It's 7 in the evening", he reasoned out.

"Ah, I see", I replied since I already know what he was talking about. He lived in another city so it will be hassle if he would go home late. As for me, my house is also located in another city but I was staying in an apartment inside the campus so it's fine with me to go home late.

After collecting the payments, the teacher started discussing our lesson and we're taking down notes.

During the discussion when the teacher was talking about the American period, Athrun suddenly tapped me on the shoulder so I faced him.

"What?", I asked.

Then he said, "American period" then pointed something on his notebook. Due to curiousity, I looked at his note and saw what he was pointing. A dot. I blinked a couple of times before it finally sank through my head his lame joke. I slapped my forehead and said,

"Oh my! I thought you are sane", I blurted out not that loud for the teacher not to hear and he laughed.

"I really thought that you are sane", I repeated again so he laughed again and so do I.

"Awww... Cagalli is broken-hearted", Miriallia teased beside me.

"Broken-hearted? What the hell", I said while laughing.

AN: lol... this is just a drabble but please REVIEW^^...


	2. Unexpected meeting

AN: I will not be updating Lost Memories for quite some time... I have so many exams coming so I need to review... ^^...

anyway.., happy white day..^^

caelumnoctis23 : As promised.., HERE^^..., the next chapter for LM can be updated now but... I'm still not satisfied with it..^^

Fate Camiswhil & Saxzer : Thanks for the review for Broken-Hearted?...^^

The bright light illuminated the whole room. Cagalli was using the laptop while Shiho and Stellar were studying. When Shiho was done reading her notes, she sat beside Cagalli.

"I downloaded some games for you and you're just playing "Mine Sweeper!", Shiho said in an irritated tone but she was not mad with Cagalli.

"It's fun", Cagalli replied.

"Have you finished a game yet?", she asked.

"Nope... It's hard", Cagalli answered not really minding the fact that she had lost a lot of times already.

"You should play the easy mode first", she suggested.

"It's boring", she retorted then Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"You should start with the easy one. You can't finish the hard mode if you haven't played easy", she insisted. Since Cagalli was always losing with the hard mode she shifted to the easy one.

"There!", she said upon finishing the game.

"Good", Shiho said.

"It's getting late, let's sleep", Cagalli said.

"Okay, What time will I set the alarm?", she asked holding her phone.

"5:30", she answered.

"5:30, are you sure you'll wake up at 5:30", she asked.

"Yeah... I will wake up... But not get up", Cagalli replied then laughed. Shiho shook her head but set the alarm at 5:30 anyway.

It was now 5:30 so the alarm went on. Cagalli was awakened so she turned it off and did not get up for five minutes. When she finally stood up, she took a bath and prepared herself to go to her first class. Just like her, Stellar also had a 7 am class. It was just 6:15 so Cagalli asked her if she wanted to eat breakfast. Stellar agreed so they went to the canteen near their apartment to find out that it was still close.

Stellar decided to head back to the apartment while Cagalli walked towards her first class. As she was walking near the Math Building, she remembered that there was a canteen there. Since she was hungry at that time she decided to eat there.

When she entered the canteen, she saw the familiar bluenette boy with the mesmerizing green eyes placing the food he bought on the table.

"Hey Cagalli!", he greeted her.

"Hi Athrun. I didn't know that you're here", she replied.

"I have a class in the lecture hall", he said.

"Ah... So your first class is Math", she said.

"Yeah", he said then Cagalli bought her own food and sat on the same table as he was.

"Where's your first class?", he asked.

"Phy Sci", she replied then began eating her food.

"Com Sci?", he asked and she answered "yes".

"In what topic are you now?", he inquired.

"Loops", she replied.

"Ah... We haven't discussed that yet", he said and Cagalli just smiled.

They talked about random things while eating. When they were finished with their food, Cagalli bid him good bye then walked to her class.

When she entered the room, the teacher was still not there. Her friends greeted her "Happy White Day!" so she greeted them back.

Then the teacher came and started saying thing which she didn't really understand. In the middle of the discussion, her classmate's phone rang. The owner of the phone, happened to be sitting on the same line as she was. Everyone laughed but the teacher continued his lesson.

The funny thing about that incident was first, it was a large class. Second, it was brownout so it was really quiet since the aircons were off. Thirdly, the ring tone was "Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri". And last but not the least, he was a boy.

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)

On that same day, they met at 11:30, their History Class. After class, they walked together including Meyrin. Their teacher and her student assistant were in front of them. Then they separated ways, Cagalli was still at the back of the teacher. Then, the student assistant turned towards her and asked,

"Are they a couple?", pertaining to Meyrin and Athrun.

"I don't know", she answered truthfully.

"Weh?", he said and Cagalli just laughed.

AN: I really can't write properly this past few weeks...T.T


End file.
